


Miraculous: The Chosen Chronicles

by doraclub



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doraclub/pseuds/doraclub
Summary: As Marinette goes to the airport to pick up the most amazing cousin in the world, she thinks her day can't get any better... until she bumps into Adrien and his twin brother? Follow along as Marinette, Bridgette, Adrien and Felix work through the daily struggles of their "normal" Parisian life.





	1. Meeting the Other Me

After the akuma attack from Befana and the surprise birthday party, Marinette was exhausted. She flopped onto her bed with a smile on her face. Her cousin, Bridgette was coming to live with them. Her parents had died in a fire accident two years ago, and Bridgette was stuck at boarding school ever since. Despite the tragedy, Bridgette came out stronger than ever. Marinette was on the edge of her seat to hang out with that bubbly personality of her cousin.

Tomorrow was going to be great. Possibly the best day ever. After her birthday, at least. Marinette could feel it. Marinette had just closed her eyes to hear her Kwami shaking her hard.

"Marinette!" Tikki chirped. "You don't want to be late to meet your cousin at the airport!"

Marinette glanced over and saw the bulging numbers. 11:25. Bridgette was arriving at 11:30. Marinette told her parents she would pick up her cousin. There was no way she could get to the airport in time. Unless…

"Aah! I'm going to be late! What am I going to do Tikii?!"

"You may not have super powers, but you know who does?"

"Right, Ladybug does. Tikki, spots on!"

-o0o-

Adrien was beyond excited. He had gotten to the airport an hour early. Felix was finally coming back from London. The past few months, Adrien had been writing to Felix in their secret code saying he had something extremely important to tell him. He was going to tell him about Chat Noir.

When Adrien first mentioned the idea to Plagg, Plagg said, "Kid, are you nuts?"

"I can't live a double life if he's always by my side!"

"It's. A. Secret."

"I know, I know, but Felix is way too observant. He watches me like a hawk. He would totally start putting the pieces together."

After arguing for what seemed like forever, silence filled the air. Plagg made a serious thinking face for the first time since Adrien had worked with the black kwami. Plagg let out a big sigh. "You had better give me a ton of camembert for compensation."

"Thanks Plagg! I knew you'd be okay with it!" Adrien was so relieved to have permission to tell Felix about his double life.

Adrien was getting antsy. Was the plane late? Where was Felix? He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:29. The plane would arrive at 11:30. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. He sat down and checked his phone and got an alert from the Ladyblog.

"Ladybug was spotted heading towards the airport?" Even Adrien chuckled at his pun.

Seeing Felix and maybe Ladybug? This day couldn't get any better.

-o0o-

Ladybug was zipping across town as if there was an akuma about to attack. She landed at the airport and ran into the restroom.

"Spots off." She ran out of there and ran toward the arrivals sign. She skidded to a stop. Whew. 11:29.

Marinette commented to Tikki, "See, I knew I could make it on time."

"Hey, Marinette!"

"A-Adrien?"

"What are you doing here?" They both said. "You first." They laughed, and Marinette put her hand on her head out of nervous habit.

"Marinette, you first. Seriously."

"W-Well, I'm, um, here to meet my, uh, cou-"

"Adrien, is that you?" a voice approached.

"FELIX!"

The brothers embraced, but Adrien was obviously more excited than the one called Felix. Adrien's white jacket and black shirt stood out from Felix's black vest, black tie, and black button-up shirt. Besides their hair being parted opposite ways, she wouldn't have been able to tell the boys apart if she didn't know Adrien better.

"Marinette," Adrien said, "this is my twin brother, Felix. Felix, this is Marinette, my classmate."

"Nice to meet you, Felix!" Marinette happily said.

"The pleasure is mine." Felix cordially said without a smile. "Adrien may have mentioned you a couple of times."

*Adrien mentioned me to his twin?!* Marinette had almost forgotten why she had come in the first place. Wait, Adrien has a twin brother? Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through! MARI!"

Before Marinette could say anything, she saw Bridgette slip over a napkin on the ground. She tumbled into the threesome, and Bridgette rolled over in laughter.

"I am so sorry about this!" Bridgette exclaimed in her tears of joy. "I guess fell head over heels for you." She gestured to Felix.

Felix stared at her blankly as Adrien laughed at Bridgette's pun. Marinette shook her head as she introduced Bridgette to Felix and Adrien.

Felix got up and dusted himself off. "Adrien, we should get going to meet Father."

Adrien nodded "Okay, Felix." He turned to the girls. "Nice meeting you Bridgette! Bye Mari!" Adrien could not help thinking how similar the two girls looked.

He called me Mari...

"Earth to Marinette?" Bridgette said, "I couldn't tell the difference between those twins except for their clothes. And their hair. And how dreamy Felix looked. I can't wait to get to know him better. How long have you known them?

Marinette woke up from her trance. Dreamy? Felix? "Um, Adrien has gone to my school for the past nine months. I just met Felix a few minutes ago. I didn't even know Adrien had a twin brother."

"Well, we'll just have to talk to them more often then."

"I can introduce you, but I honestly don't think Adrien will want to talk to me for long."

"What are you talking about Mari? I know you guys will be able to get together just like I'm going to get Felix."

"Wait, you like Felix? He's so-"

"Dreamy…. Let's get to the bakery! We can talk to Aunt Sabine and Uncle Tom; then you can tell me all about Adrien!"

"What makes you think I know about Adrien?"

Bridgette smirked. "You mention him every time we're on the phone."

Marinette's face was more colored than a tomato. "Uh, no I don't!" She looked down at her purse to see Tikki incessantly nodding her head.

Bridgette laughed as she and Marinette walked towards the bus stop to head back to the bakery.

-o0o-

First fanfiction! Hope you're ready to hear about Marinette, Adrien, Bridgette, and Felix! ;) Comments/Critiques/Reviews are appreciated. :D

D.C.


	2. Asking too soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and a small surprise ;)

Bridgette somehow managed to fit in 2 hours’ worth of conversation about her life in the London Boarding School in the 20 minute bus ride back to the Dupain-Cheng residence. When she got there, her uncle and aunt were delighted to see her. And, to Marinette’s utter dismay, they were also more than willing to give Bridgette all the information they knew about Adrien and Marinette. After an hour of catching up (with some bits about Adrien thrown in), Marinette escorted Bridgette upstairs to her room, but not before placing a cookie for the kwami in her purse.

 

“Wow. I didn’t know you liked Adrien that much. But my hunch was right! You should totally go with him to the school ball next month!” Bridgette smiled contently while she collapsed onto the air mattress on Marinette’s bedroom floor.

 

“The school ball?”

 

“Yeah Mari, you’ve been talking about it since Christmas!”

 

_I didn’t know I’ve been that absent-minded lately._ Mari thought. _Must have something to do with Ladybug duties._ Marinette returned to the present.

 

“Now Bridgette, I’d probably be a complete mess if I asked him to go with me!”

 

“You wouldn’t have to ask. He should ask you as the kind gentleman he is. Plus, if you go with Adrien, that means I could probably go with Felix!”

 

Marinette smirked at her cousin. “Just because I like an Agreste boy doesn’t mean you need to too!”

 

Bridgette kept a wistful look on her face. “Mari, I literally fell on him. I know a guy like him is bound to have amazing personalities and dreams-”

 

“You mean a guy with strange clothing choices and a reserved look on his face? That’s totally the guy to go for.”

 

Bridgette jerked up at Marinette’s interjection. And with a determined look on her face, the ultimate pillow fight ensued.

 

-o0o-

Adrien spent the car ride catching up with Felix and telling him about how life was. They got back home, and after a quick shower, Felix joined Adrien in their father’s office. Mr. Agreste could be seen typing at his computer working on new designs for the summer lineup.

 

“How was the trip Felix?” Mr. Agreste asked.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good. Now, let us discuss the schooling situation.”

 

_That’s it? Well, I guess that should be expected coming from both of them._ Adrien had thought the conversation would have been longer, but he understood that his father and his brother had been regularly emailing each. Where Adrien was more like his mother, Felix was more like their father.

 

What really surprised him was the fact that Felix was not opposed to attending public school. Felix just said it would make it easier to, “keep an eye on Adrien.” Adrien shrugged. It was not as if Adrien had anything to hide. _Oh wait, once I tell Felix about it, he’ll be able to be my alibi!_   After an hour of formalities of schooling and modeling arrangements, Mr. Agreste allowed Adrien and Felix to retire to their room.

 

Shutting the door, Adrien mumbled, “Felix, I need to tell you…. Someone swallowed our favorite ping pong ball.”

 

Recognizing the secret code, Felix responded in kind. “It was the black cat with green eyes.” They came close, did their secret handshake, and Adrien whispered three words.

 

“I’m Chat Noir.”

 

Felix backed away in surprise.

 

Adrien cleared his throat, “Sorry, I wasn’t loud enough. I said-”

 

“I heard you the first time.” Felix answered. “You expect me to believe that you, of ALL people, are the reckless, flirtatious, nonsensical Chat Noir?”

 

“Yes Felix, I’m—Hey! Chat Noir is not reckless!”

 

“That’s debatable.”

 

“We’ll address that later. Anyway, why would I lie about something as big as this?”

 

“If that’s true, show me the proof.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Just because I’ve been in London modeling for the past year doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten all about you and your antics.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Felix was unamused as he watched as Adrien pulled out something from the mini fridge in their room.

 

“Here Felix, hold this.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Felix reluctantly obeyed. “Although the smell is nauseating, giving me camembert is not going to swoon me into thinking---” Before Felix could continue, a 3 inch black blob stole the cheese out of his hands.

 

“CHEESE!!! Oh my sweet, how papa has missed you!”

 

As Plagg kissed the cheese, Felix couldn’t help but gape at the floating creature. “What in the…"

 

“It’s called a kwami, Felix. He’s the little god that gives me powers to be Chat Noir.”

 

Plagg rolled in the air with the camembert. “Ha! You should see the look on your face! Priceless!”

 

Felix analyzed the situation. “You realize Hawkmoth could akumatize me and make me tell him about your identity right?”

 

A tense silence filled the air. Plagg was now quietly munching his cheese.

 

Adrien stared at his feet. “I already took that into account. I figured you would never be mad enough to get akumatized. Plus, your will power is too strong to let some bad guy tell you what to do.”

 

* _Btzz btzz btzz*_

Composing himself, Felix sighed, “And the next thing you’re going to tell me is Ladybug is your girlfriend. Is she the one calling you right now?”

 

“Ladybug? Unfortunately, she’s not my girlfriend, and we don’t have each other’s numbers.”

 

* _Btzz btzz btzz*_

 

Adrien picked up the cell phone to glance and the caller I.D.

 

“Huh.”

 

Felix turned from watching the kwami towards his brother.

 

“What?”

 

“Marinette is calling me.”

-o0o-

 

Although the pillow fight was over, it had turned into truth and dare. After Marinette dared Bridgette to dance on top of the balcony and sing _This Is Me_ , Bridgette had to get back at her cousin.

 

“I dare you…” Bridgette finally contemplated the punishment – I mean dare, “to call Adrien and ask him to next month’s ball.”

 

“I can’t do that! I’m not even able to form a cohesive sentence around him. I would sound like a total idiot.” Marinette stood firm.

 

“And I wasn’t an idiot for singing on the balcony?”

 

“No one around here knows you yet. That doesn’t count.”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t see the 15 cell phones recording me from below.”

 

Marinette struggled to hold in her amusement, but she did notice Bridgette grabbing her phone from her desk.

 

“Hey! Give that back Bri!”

 

“Oh no you don’t. There’s no backing out!”

 

“I didn’t even agree to it!”

 

Bridgette spoke into the phone before being pummeled by Marinette.

 

“CallAdrienAgreste!”

 

The phone replied, “Calling Adrien Agreste, mobile.”

 

“BRIDGETTE! Press the hang up button!”

 

Marinette fought Bridgette with the ferocity of Ladybug. (Okay, a little less ferocious than that. Ladybug would have pulled her cousin’s 2 foot long pigtails) She kept trying to reach for the phone from her cousin who was 4 cm taller than her. (Then again, who’s keeping track?) Then a male voice rang through the air making Marinette’s hair stand on end.

 

“Hi Marinette! What’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Marinette. (Shakes head) Anyone have any akuma ideas for me? I have about 10 chapters completely planned out, so I'd appreciate the help!


	3. Real Problems

With the gray clouds and the thunder, most students would want to skip on school. With one exception. Bridgette Cheng.

"Wow Mari! I'm so excited! I'll finally get to meet Alya, Rose, Juleka, Nino, Ivan, Nathanael, Max, Kim, Alix, Mylene, and I'll get to see Adrien and Felix again! Who else do I need to meet? Are there any other classes I'll be having with anyone else? I guess there's dance. I bet everyone will be sooo nice. Oh! I almost forgot about Sabrina and Chloe!"

Bridgette blathered on and on about meeting the classmates, and Marinette was still trying to recover from the umpteenth embarrassing situation she's had with Adrien over the phone last night.

*Marinette could not help but squeal in a mix of annoyance and surprise when she heard Adrien's voice on the end of the line. Staring at the phone in horror, she exclaimed, "H-heyyy Adrien! Just checking, um, if, you know, ball-school, I'llseeyoutomorrowtotalkaboutitbye!"*

If she could help it, Marinette would (eventually) learn how to carry coherent conversations with her crush.

As Bridgette entered the classroom, all the students, even Chloe, were immediately charmed by Bridgette's presence and in awe of her kind and bubbly personality. Felix and Adrien arrived a bit late due to the mob of students dying to meet Felix Agreste. Although many of his new classmates recognized him from the ads, Felix was having a harder time connecting with students due to his demeanor. Bridgette was assigned to sit next to Nathanael and Felix next to Ivan. Unsurprisingly, Nathanael found himself easily able to converse with Bridgette, while Felix and Ivan developed a mutual liking for each other by not speaking to each other unless necessary. Adrien was pleased to see his brother seemed to be settling into class.

During the lunch hour, much to her dismay, Marinette saw Bridgette walking back to the bakery with Alya, Nino, and the Agreste twins in tow. She smiled shyly at Adrien, who looked like he had forgotten about the night before. When she glanced again at the girls, was sure she saw Alya and Bridgette with the same glint in their eyes.

"Mari! I thought it would be nice to introduce Felix to the best bakery in town while helping him make some friends."

Felix interjected, "Ms. Cheng, while I understand your intentions, you must realize I have enough… acquaintances who already take up my time."

"Well Mr. Agreste," Bridgette quipped, "one can only become successful if they broaden their base of contacts. Turning down such an opportunity could prove harmful in your future career."  
Felix looked a bit taken aback as Adrien was the only one who replied to him in such a snarky fashion. The other four teens just stood in silence as they processed the last 30 seconds.

"Wow guys!" Bridgette woke them out of their stupor and said, "Come on, you know I'm kidding right? You all need to lighten up, especially you Felix. Let's get some croissant sandwiches and you four-some can tell Felix and me more about yourselves so we can become a six-some instead!"

Marinette was half-embarrassed by her cousin's behavior but mostly amused. "You are so awesome Bridgette" Alya cried, "I wish I had gotten the conversation on camera!" Adrien secretly wished she had recorded it as well. Felix realized he had no choice but to endure through the meal, as it was ten times more bearable than being surrounded by crazed Agreste fans. Even if Bridgette was constantly hounding him by "trying to get him to fit in."

-o0o-

Before they knew it, lunch was over, much to Felix's relief. The now six-some walked back to school as late as possible to avoid the mob Felix had created. They had almost reached the classroom when out of nowhere, a girl had shoved everyone out of the way to get to Felix. Both Felix and the girl fell to the ground, and Felix found a girl with an orange ponytail on top of him.

"Ohmiiiigosh it's Felix Agreste! My name is Adaline! You have no idea how long I have wanted to see you in person! I thought it would never happen considering I could never start in the model industry with Gabriel, but maybe you can help me! It would be a dream come true! I watched one of your father's shows before…." 

"Excuse me Miss-" Felix interjected, as he dusted himself off.

"I have to get a picture with you! There's no way that my family is going to believe this! Would you look at the portfolio of my shoots and give me some critiques?" Adaline shoved a pink folder in Felix's face as he blocked it with his hands and sent it to the ground.

"Miss Adaline! I am very sorry, but I am about to be late for class, and I have no time to look at your portfolio. The one critique I will give you is that you could never possibly be model material due to your lack of professionalism in dealing with other models." Adaline stared at him in shock. Adrien inwardly cringed as he assumed the girl's dreams would be crushed. one last glance at her, Felix tersely finished the conversation with, "Have a good day Miss Adaline."

Adaline stood there mortified as the crowd around her dispersed because of class starting soon. She heard the hushed whispers of those who agreed with Felix's words. *I can't believe my idol said that. "Lack of professionalism." If he doesn't think I can be a model, there's no way I can do it. And now everybody knows it too.*

She felt a strange aura suddenly surround her, but neglected to see the purple butterfly that had entered her pink folder.

*Starburst, a voice called. I am Hawk Moth. Your dreams have been crushed. Your bubble has been burst. Let me help you avenge the broken-hearted and take revenge on those who have wronged you. All I ask in return is a dream of mine to come true, obtaining Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses!*

With an evil smirk, Starburst claimed, "May your wish be granted Hawk Moth!"

-o0o-  
Marinette sat in contemplation at her and was processing Felix's sudden outburst earlier. Although it probably did not help that Bridgette was constantly trying to get Felix to like her. Bridgette could talk tons in front of her own crush and Marinette could barely share a coherent conversation with the one she thought she loved. 

*Maybe there's something to be said about throwing yourself out there. I guess I could at least try asking Adrien to the dance. What's the worst that could happen? Asking doesn't automatically mean I like him, right? Would Adrien saying no be a real problem for me? Well… maybe I should talk to Bri about it.*

As she was waiting for Ms. Bustier to start history, Marinette turned her attention to the quartet behind her. She saw Bridgette talking to Ivan, Nathanael, and Felix. It was kind of cute whenever Felix put on his annoyed look as Bridgette asked millions of questions. Then again, it was a little more tolerable than Adaline because Bridgette was at least trying to be friendly. She overheard him telling off Bridgette for the fifth time when loud cries of terror pierced the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This indicates the characters thoughts. And anything Hawk Moth says to them if they've been akumatized.


	4. Insignificant Lies

'An akuma. It’s always an akuma.' Adrien was actually having a decent time with his friends, and he thought it was sweet that Marinette was able to host the four of them at the bakery for lunch. Felix was finally socializing…. well, that was debatable… 'Cé la vie, I guess it’s time to transform. At least Felix can cover for me.'

“WHERE IS FELIX AGRESTE?!” The akuma shouted from outside the classroom, “I demand that he respects my superior intellect! I’ll show him what true professionalism looks like!”

Adrien internally facepalmed. 'Of course… Felix would cause an akuma on his first day of school. Now I have an even better excuse to help him “hide.”'

“Alright everyone, you know the drill. Towards the basement now.” Madame Bustier calmly directed.

Adrien lit up, and he dragged Felix from his seat. “Right away Madame Bustier! This way Felix.”

Felix just rolled his eyes in response to the gleam in Adrien’s eyes. Adrien and Felix to hid in the utility closet once they had gotten far enough away from the rest of the class. 

“Felix, you know what to do. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure Adrien, just don’t get hurt.” Felix stated. “Seriously.”

Adrien merely shrugged. “Have some faith Felix. Plagg, Claws out!”

-o0o-

As Bridgette filed out with the rest of the class towards the basement, she reflected on the rest of the notes she had taken during class. She realized Marinette had mentioned there would be frequent akuma attacks. 'Cool! I’m in school for my first akuma attack! Sure, it is strange that she should be excited that she’s in danger, but the most important part was that she had her cousin with…. Wait a second.'

“Madame Bustier? Where is Marinette?”

“I’m sorry Bridgette, I’m not sure. There’s a perfect chance that she’s hidden in the restroom, as usual. I wouldn’t worry though, Marinette knows this school…. Bridgette?”

Before Madame Bustier could continue, Bridgette ran from the basement and was searching the school to confirm that Marinette was safe. The stairs were longer than Bridgette thought. As she looked at her surroundings, she only saw rubble in the school courtyard. 

“Marinette!! Marinette, where are you?!” 'No, I can’t lose Marinette too…' She started digging through the rubble, when she was grabbed by the arm.

“What the- AAH!” Bridgette yelled as she realized she almost got hit by the akuma’s rays.

“Bridgette, no time for this, come on!” Felix shouted as he pulled her into the utility closet.

-o0o-

As Ladybug zipped onto the scene outside the school, she saw victims in dream-like hazes. They were all following Starbursts orders. Equipped with cotton candy guns, and dressed like models, Starburst’s minions were tearing the classrooms apart to find-

“Find Felix Agreste! He couldn’t have gone far.” Starburst shouted. Starburst stood on the roof of the school. Pink-streaked ponytail, black blazer, and high-top army boots completed her look. Ladybug would have actually admired the quality of the outfit if not for the fact that this akuma was obviously on a rampage. 

“This stops now!” Ladybug ordered. “Just give up the akuma.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Felix Agreste crushed my dreams, so he and others like him will pay for not giving us a chance.” Starburst smirked. “Enough chit-chat. Apparently, you have something that belongs to Hawkmoth, so I’ll be needing those Miraculouses!” Starburst swiped a pink ray from her portfolio towards Ladybug. As Ladybug backflipped to the outside of the school, she realized the roof behind her turned into putty. 

Another pair of feet landed beside her. “Needing some help My Lady?”

“Just in time Chat.”

“Akuma in the portfolio?” Chat Noir asked.

“How did you know?”

“Uh…. Lucky guess? I think your luck is rubbing off on me My Lady.”

Ladybug just palm-faced as she just suggested, “I go high, you distract?”

“For su- wait, what’s that in the middle of the schoolyard?”

Ladybug glanced over to where he was pointing and saw a 50-foot cotton candy blob in the middle of the yard.

“Chat Noir and Ladybug! Starburst exclaimed. “You have 1 minute to either hand over Felix Agreste and your miraculouses, or I will blow up this school.” She held her portfolio and aimed it at the cotton candy blob. 

“Whoa whoa.” Chat Noir said as he slowly approached Starburst. “Let’s do something a little less drastic, and with less people?”

Starburst almost looked as if she would consider his offer until she said, “Wait a minute. Where’s Ladybug?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I don’t know, My Lady is definitely full of surprises.” 

Ladybug had snuck behind Starburst and almost snagged the portfolio when suddenly Starburst’s minions grabbed Ladybug.

Starburst pointed her portfolio at the blob and swiped forward. “You asked for it!”

The courtyard splattered and exploded with cotton candy, and the building collapsed in on itself.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Ladybug and Chat Noir screamed.

Breaking herself free of Starburst’s minions’ grasps, Ladybug called for her lucky charm while Chat Noir called for his cataclysm. Armed with her mirror lucky charm, Chat Noir and Ladybug exchanged subtle glances.

Ladybug glared at Starburst as Chat Noir landed beside her. “This ends now.”

-o0o-

Felix covered a curled up Bridgette as the debris landed on top of them.

“Bridgette, are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine Felix, are you holding up?”

Felix winced under the pressure of the ceiling tiles. “As long as nothing else explodes, I think it will be okay.”

“Good.” Bridgette shifted uneasily. “I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix everything. I just hope Marinette is okay…..”

“Bridgette, I promise it will be fine.” He grimaced as more debris shifted on top of what he was already holding. “They’ve never failed before.”  
Bridgette held her head in her hands. She couldn’t help but think back about her parents. It won’t be the same with Marinette. It just can’t be. “Felix, I hope you’re right.” Suddenly, a massive swarm of ladybugs came in, and the cuts from the debris were gone from her hands, and the ceiling in the utility closet was fixed. Felix realized his hands and arms were no longer hurting from the weight of the debris. 

“Does that mean….” Bridgette audibly wondered.

Felix observed the closet. “Only one way to find out.” Before he could open the closet, the door opened.

“Felix!”

Adrien encased Felix in a bear hug and Bridgette would have adored the moment if she was not still concerned about Marinette.

“Bridgette!” a voice squeaked.

“Marinette!”

The two cousins were inseparable the rest of the day.

-o0o-

Adaline sat on the stairs in silence. Not only had her idol rejected her, but she had also been akumatized to the point of blowing up the school. I can’t be a professional model. Great. I’m professionally incompetent and emotionally unstable. Staring down at her portfolio, she threw in the waste bin and started to leave.

“Hey, you shouldn’t throw this away.”

Adaline turned around to find herself face to face with Felix holding her pink portfolio.

Felix continued. “While you were unprofessional in how you approached me- ow!” Felix glared at Adrien. 

“Let me rephrase. I gave you criticism and was hypocritical in my own actions. While I do see your aspirations as a rising model, there are different ways to approach people for those connections.” Felix placed the folder back in Adaline’s hand, and raised his right hand out. “My name is Felix Agreste.”

Adaline stood there and moved her hair behind her ear. At Adrien’s beckoning, she continued.

Adaline raised her hand in response. “My name is Adaline Chevrolet, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

-o0o-

Marinette rolled around in bed. Regardless of how many times Bridgette asked tonight (and how many times Marinette answered), it did not seem as if Bridgette would stop bothering Marinette about where she really was during the akuma attack. If Bridgette could smell anything, it was the most insignificant of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction! Hope you're ready to hear about Marinette, Adrien, Bridgette, and Felix! ;) Comments/Critiques/Reviews are appreciated. :D
> 
> D.C.


End file.
